


Fiery Truth

by Cherry101



Series: Writer's Society Prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, F/F, Fire, Happy Ending, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: It was just a meeting. A meeting between all the beings of the land - well, most of them, nobody wants a siren at a political meeting and the dwarves and leshies refused - for political reasonings and...Turns out this meeting is quite the event. In more ways than one, really.~~~~~~~~~Or, the werewolf! Otabek and faerie! Yuri fic that nobody asked for but I wrote anyways.~~~~~~~~~~~Based on prompt: a group of characters are trapped inside an elevator in a burning building. Their only hope of survival is up. However, the elevator only moves up when the truth is told, and moves down if a lie is told.





	Fiery Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is an absolute mess, but lol publishing it here anyways. I um... Yeah. Enjoy?

This meeting is a bad idea. 

 

The thought nags at Otabek’s brain, refusing to leave as though it were from some other being, speaking into his head. He pushes it off, because even if the meeting is a bad idea, he still has to  _ attend.  _ He’s the representative of the werewolf species - he has to  _ go.  _

 

That doesn’t mean it isn’t a bad idea, of course. 

 

It had been Viktor’s idea. Currently the King of the nation, he decided to invite representatives of every magical species to convene and talk about current issues. Issues, like the feud between the vampires and the werewolves over Blood Moon Forest, both species claiming the wood as their own. 

 

Yeah. If he sees Seung-Gil, the representative of the vampires, he may be unable to control himself. Oh well. 

 

There are other wars going on, of course. The vampires are actually facing discrimination from all the species, not just the werewolves. If it weren’t for the Blood Moon conflict, he may actually feel sorry for them. But he’s not. Obviously. 

 

He knows that Viktor and his husband, Yuuri, will be there. Seung Gil will be there too, of course. Mila, representing the elves, and Yuri, representing the faeries. Phichit for the phoenixes, Chris for the spirits, and Jean-Jacques for the dragons. Guang Hong, for the pixies, and Leo, for the humans. 

 

As far as Otabek knows, that’s all of the species invited. The dwarf representative declined, the leshies want to be left alone, and the sirens… well, Sara had been miffed not to be invited, but nobody wants a siren at a political meeting. 

 

So, here he is, stuck in a spacious, five story building. He doesn’t know who he’s rooming with or how long he’s staying(which sucks, because he would prefer to stay in his human form for the duration of the meeting, thank you very much), and it’s really,  _ really  _ annoying. 

 

“Otabek! Welcome!” Viktor greets, as Otabek steps through the threshold, his bag slung over his shoulder. 

 

Otabek nods in greeting, dipping his head to be respectful. He… he really doesn’t know what to think of Viktor. The previous king, Yakov, had been much more strict on the “lesser species” - so basically any species not an elf or a faerie. It had been a serious problem, so when Viktor took over, he established equality amongst the species and… well, it works. Mostly. 

 

“I already have a room set up for you. Originally I was going to have you room with Davin, the dwarf representative, but since he declined, you get a room to yourself! Here you go!” The King hands him a key, the number  _ 34  _ polished onto the side. 

 

Otabek opens his mouth - to say something, he was taught to be polite after all, he needed to thank his King - but then Viktor was bouncing off to greet somebody else. 

 

Sigh. 

 

Instead, he steps into the  _ attollo,  _ watching the doors close. The  _ attollo -  _ often referred to as a lift, or a moving box - was an elvish invention meant to allow beings to easily travel between floors on a building. It’s a rare feature, mostly because the elvish magic that allows it to move is sentient. 

 

“A werewolf?” The  _ attollo _ speaks, as Otabek presses the shiny number three button and the doors close with a flourish. 

 

He stays silent. 

 

“Hm… a vendetta against the vampires, nothing new, nothing new. Confusion towards the King - understandable. Very well. I suppose you may pass.” The feminine voice with the elvish accent almost sounds affronted. 

 

_ Attollos  _ are special. Made from the essence of an elf, they retain the elf’s personality, as well as other magical abilities. One ability is the ability to read minds - something about the being needing to be worthy to travel, because elves are picky that way. All about honor and conscience. 

 

Still, this  _ attollo  _ allows him to travel between the floors, and the doors graciously slide open at the third floor - the floor with all the bedrooms. 

 

The five floor building is a unique conference building with rooming and board provided within. The first floor is merely a meet and greet - completely empty, besides the flights of stairs and the  _ attollo _ . The second floor has the food courts. The third has the bedrooms. The fourth is the actual conference floor, and the fifth consists of more empty space, along with an enchanted ladder meant for emergencies. 

 

Something nags at Otabek’s mind, an instinctual feeling that tells him he’ll use that ladder sometime in the duration of his visit. Lovely. He forces himself to shake it off though - bad thoughts will get him nowhere here. Not when he desperately needs to convince the other representatives that the Blood Moon Forest belongs to the werewolves, not to the vampires. 

 

His room is close to the  _ attollo _ \- room four. Of course, these suite-style bedrooms mean that he’s sharing a bathroom with the room next to his, but he doesn’t care so much for that. It’s not like he normally uses the indoor bathrooms anyways. He doesn’t need to. 

 

Sigh. 

 

The meetings are due to start in an hour or so, once every being arrives. Otabek really has no clue how many beings have already settled in - it’s almost impossible to tell - but he still can’t shake off the feeling that something bad’s going to happen. 

 

Still. 

 

He ungraciously slings his bag onto one of the two beds, not needing it. Not for meetings. 

 

Ten minute pass, and then he’s on the fourth floor. There really wasn’t a point in taking the attollo again, not for one floor, so he took the stairs, easily walking up the flight and entering the conference room. 

 

Already, he can tell he made the right decision in leaving his allotted bedroom so quickly. In the minutes it took him to get to his bedroom and then to get to the conference room, Viktor had made his way to the fourth floor as well, his Queen hanging off of his arm. 

 

Yuuri Katsuki. He’s a mystery. Just a regular human, with black hair and brown eyes framed with blue glasses. Nobody knows much about him and his past. Otabek doesn’t really care, either. Whoever the King decides to marry is his business, Otabek’s never been one to pry. 

 

Viktor’s talking to somebody - another representative, no doubt - in heated tones. The language is foreign, flowery and almost musical. Elvish, probably. 

 

Otabek watches them argue, almost amusedly. When he takes a couple of seconds to scan over the figure the King is speaking with, he only vaguely recognizes him. Yuri Plisetsky, the faerie representative. With long blonde hair braided down one shoulder, bright green eyes that sparkle, paler skin and light feathery wings pressed against his back. 

 

_ He’s beautiful,  _ he thinks. 

 

“Hey! So is this meeting starting or what?” 

 

Ugh. 

 

Jean Jacques Leroy, more commonly known as JJ, representing the dragons. Dragons are known for being brash and hotheaded, arrogant and loud. So, while JJ isn’t a bad person per se, his natural personality conflicts with Otabek’s and, well… 

 

Whatever Viktor and Yuri had been speaking about abruptly cuts off, and then Viktor is turning around to offer JJ an obviously fake smile, “Ah, yes! I believe everybody is here now! Please, take a seat.” 

 

Otabek sits down immediately, running his fingers through his hair with a shaky sigh. He really,  _ really  _ doesn’t want to be here. Why he’s the representative, he doesn’t know. Something about being intimidating enough to frighten others into submission? Whatever. 

 

Distantly, in a corner, he can see JJ and Phichit trying to sit as far away from each other as possible. Right. Dragons and phoenixes don’t get along that great. Seung Gil is sitting on the complete opposite side of Otabek(makes sense, he sometimes forgets that the vampires share the same hatred for werewolves that the werewolves have for them). Leo and Guang Hong take seats next to each other, Leo sitting next to Phichit and Phichit sitting next to Otabek. Ah, right. Aren’t Leo and Guang Hong a thing? He can’t remember. 

 

A frustrated sigh sounds at his left, accompanied by the heavy sound of a being collapsing into a chair. Otabek glances over, catching blonde hair and green eyes. Yuri. A flash of red hair follows him - the elf rep, Mila Babicheva - and Viktor ends up sitting next to Mila. Yuuri next to him, Chris next, and then JJ, and then Seung Gil next to Guang Hong. 

 

“First things first,” Viktor begins, his blue eyes glittering as he sweeps the table with his solemn gaze, “Does everybody know each other? No? Let’s introduce ourselves! Hmm… How about give your name, species, and your favorite color! I’ll go first. Hi, I’m Viktor Nikiforov, I’m an elf, and my favorite color is gold.” 

 

The King nudges his husband, and Yuuri, who’s kept a neutral content expression on his face, shifts in his seat, “Ah. I’m Yuuri Nikiforov, I’m human, and my favorite color is blue.” It’s spoken quietly, and Otabek realizes that His Highness the Queen of the land is  _ nervous.  _

 

_ He probably should be, being in a room full of creatures that could easily kill him. _

 

“Hello, I am Christophe Giacometti. I am a spirit, and my favorite color is red.” Chris dips his head, his skin slightly translucent. Spirits are strange creatures, Otabek thinks. Not to be confused with  _ ghosts,  _ spirits are the powerful cross between an elf and a vampire - a species not to be crossed. He hasn’t ever met Chris personally, but he’s been in plenty meetings with the spirit before, and he seems friendly enough. 

 

“I am Jean Jacques Leroy, although you all can call me JJ! I’m a dragon, and my favorite color is also gold.” JJ winks at Viktor, who seems to ignore the dragon. 

 

“Hmph. I’m Seung Gil Lee. I’m a vampire. My favorite color is silver.” The vampire speaks in short, quiet sentences, almost at a deadpan, as his dark eyes sparkle with a silver gleam. 

 

Otabek suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. He has to remain civil here. 

 

“I’m Guang Hong Ji. I’m a pixie, and my favorite color is brown.” 

 

“Leo de la Iglesia, here! I’m human, and my favorite color is orange.”

 

“Phichit Chulanont, at your service!” The phoenix smiles brightly, almost as radiant as the flames he’s able to summon, “I’m a phoenix, and I like all colors!”    
  


Oh. It’s his turn now, isn’t it. 

 

“I’m Otabek Altin. Werewolf. My favorite color is… green.” He doesn’t really have a favorite color, truthfully, but green reminds him of the trees and the forest. 

 

Next to him Yuri snorts, “Yuri Plisetsky. Faerie. Purple.” 

 

_ Antisocial much?  _ Otabek thinks dryly, holding back a chuckle of amusement. He never thought… well, Yuri seems to be an interesting enough person. There’s a spark in those green eyes of his, something that burns brightly and more fiercely than any faerie Otabek’s ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

 

“I guess I’m last, huh? Mila Babicheva. I’m an elf, and my favorite color is black.” Mila wears a bemused expression, almost a smirk as she glances around the table. 

 

Viktor still smiles, although his smile looks even more fake than before, “Alright, now that that’s finished, let’s get started, shall we? I called this meeting to debate and solve issues between species. I have a list of issues we need to touch on, and we’ll vote on every issue. In order for the issue to pass in one species’ favor, it’ll need a majority vote.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The meeting is over now(or, at least, the first day is) and everybody’s heading down to get food. Of course, since the food court’s two floors down, the  _ attollo  _ is the desired method of travel for literally everybody. 

 

Otabek wonders why he didn’t just take the stairs. It would’ve been the smart thing to do - he doesn’t get tired easily, so two flights of stairs would’ve been easy - and at least then he wouldn’t be forced into a small room with a bunch of beings he didn’t really like. 

 

Not to say he disliked them. Most of them. But he can’t like who he doesn’t know. 

 

If the  _ attollo  _ protested all eleven beings crowding into it, it didn’t say so. Just hummed thoughtfully and started a slow trek downwards. 

 

They had almost reached the second floor when it happened. 

 

From outside the attollo, smoke could be easily detected - the smell of it is overwhelming. Otabek himself isn’t panicking, when they reach the second floor and the doors open to a cloud of smoke. Fire is… well, it isn’t the worst thing in the world. 

 

That’s not to say for anybody else though. 

 

JJ and Phichit immediately surge forwards - JJ with his blue eyes gleaming, Phichit with his grey turning amber. Both dragons and phoenixes are immune to the heat, so it makes sense. 

 

Viktor, who has paled considerably, presses the number 5, “Don’t worry, we can all take the ladder at the top of the building! 

 

The doors close, but… the  _ attollo _ doesn’t move. 

 

“None of you deserve to live.” The feminine voice croons, the room buzzing in agreement. 

 

“What?” Yuri, who had been pressed into the corner of the attollo, speaks, his eyes blazing. 

 

“You are all horrible beings with plans of disharmony. Liars, all of you. I only accept the truth - something which you all lack.” 

 

Protests bubble, and Otabek presses himself against one of the walls. Okay, now he’s a bit panicked. Maybe? He doesn’t like enclosed spaces anyways, and with voices murmuring in foreign languages, the tempo rising and turning frantic and-

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

It’s Yuri. Yuri, who he’s never spoken a word to, who speaks with that whimsical faerie accent and clipped syllables. Yuri, with the bright green eyes and pale blue-green wings to match. 

 

“I, uh-” Well  _ that’s  _ attractive, “don’t like closed spaces.” Okay, better, a little better. 

 

Yuri seems to contemplate his fragmented sentence, his head cocked, “We’ll get out of here soon. The old- Viktor and Mila are trying to bargain with the spirit of the  _ attollo _ .” 

 

Huh. Sure enough, if Otabek forces himself to actually pay attention to the talking going on around him, he can hear the voices of the King and the elf representative arguing with the attollo - in elvish, of course - and he releases a shaky breath. 

Before he can say anything to Yuri - a word of gratitude, maybe some small talk to use as a distraction - the  _ attollo’s _ voice raises, loud and clear, “I have made a decision. You are all filthy liars, and filthy liars do not deserve to live. Prove to me your truthfulness. Share your deepest darkest secrets, and I will allow you safety. Fail to speak truth, and I will allow you to die in the flames.” 

 

Ouch. That’s harsh. 

 

“Deep dark secrets?” Phichit asks, drawing attention to him, “Should we play, like, truth or truth or something?” 

 

“I think that’s a wondrous idea, Phichit!” Viktor claps his hands together, “I’ll go first! Yuuri, my darling, truth or truth?” 

 

Yuuri cocks his head, “Uh, truth?” 

 

“Alright! Deepest darkest secrets… How long were you piiining for me?” 

 

Yuuri blushes deeply - it’s almost endearing, even when Yuri pretends to gag - and answers with a slight hitch in his breath, “Um, since I was twelve? I don’t really remember.” 

 

To everybody’s relief, the  _ attollo _ moves upwards, but only an inch or so. At this point, the air begins to smell like smoke, and Otabek can smell how close the fire is. They need to hurry. 

 

Yuuri turns to Leo, “I can’t think of a question. How about you share something you’ve kept hidden about yourself?” 

 

Leo stares at the ground, one hand mindlessly twirling a lock of brown hair, “Well… I… I recently found out that I’m actually, like, 5% werewolf. Wereling? Anyways… does that count?” 

 

The  _ attollo _ hums in response, and it inches upwards, slowly. 

 

Leo releases a shaky breath of relief, then looks over at Guang Hong, “So…” 

 

“So.” The pixie frowns in response, his brown eyes briefly glowing gold as he concentrates, “I, I um… I can’t think of anything to say. Can we skip me for a minute?” 

 

Phichit, standing at Guang Hong’s side, laughs, “Well, how about this? I have a crush on somebody in this room.” He glances upwards, “Do I have to give a name?” 

 

“It would move you up further,” The  _ attollo _ says, the voice sounding mocking even as it moves upwards. 

 

The phoenix exhales. Surely, he’s aware that all eyes are on him now, right? Otabek can’t help but watch, leaning against the  _ attollo’s _ walls as every being confesses. It’ll be his turn soon enough… he’ll think of something to say…

 

Phichit looks around, and then his gaze stops on Seung Gil. 

 

The vampire, who had remained stoic and almost unconcerned for the entirety of their time here - typical of a vampire, so uncaring - widens his eyes. He seems to realize what the gaze meant immediately, and he clears his throat, watching Phichit. 

 

Otabek watches Phichit too. The being, for a split second, looks hopeful, and then he visibly deflates, withering under Seung Gil’s stare. 

 

“It’s okay. I get it. We never talk or anything, it’s just… I see you at these meetings, and I can’t help but-”

 

“Shush.” 

 

Phichit’s mouth closes - a surprise really, he’s known to be quite the talker - as Seung Gil glances upwards. Dark grey eyes close in concentration, and then the vampire nods once. Talking to the  _ attollo _ mentally? 

 

Oh yeah, and he kisses him. 

 

Hard. 

 

Otabek glances away - romance isn’t really his thing, although he assumes he’s happy for them? He still isn’t that fond of Seung Gil(although perhaps forcing himself to think such prejudiced thoughts is a bit too extreme) but it’s still neat that being trapped in an  _ attollo _ in a burning building leads to relationships being formed. 

 

“I will admit, I’ve been watching you two pine for awhile and I’m glad you decided to man up!” JJ slaps Phichit on the back, both firebirds chuckling(even if Phichit seems more nervous than anything). 

 

The attollo moves up more. Now, they’re somewhere between floor three and floor four. 

 

“How about you, JJ? Got any secrets?” Seung Gil asks, somewhat tactlessly.

 

“Besides my beautiful fiance waiting for me at home?” JJ’s grin falters, “I’m not so good at talking to people. Words don’t come easily to me - I don’t know how to start conversations. Or carry them, for that matter.” 

 

The  _ attollo _ shifts upwards, slowly. 

 

It’s hard not to be awkward, in this sort of situation. Still, Otabek waits, keeping his expression at a small neutral frown. 

 

Then, he realizes JJ is looking straight at him. 

 

Crap. 

 

“So, Otabek. Being of few words. Do you have a crush on some being? If so, do tell.” JJ winks, his former vulnerability gone. 

 

_ Crap.  _

 

“I… I don’t…” What can he say? He’s never been in love or any of that crap. He doesn’t know what to expect. 

 

Helplessly, he glances over at Yuri, whose eyes haven’t left him at all in the entire time they’ve been stuck in this freaking box. 

 

The blonde faerie meets his gaze, only for a second, and then looks away, his cheeks coloring, “He’s… probably saying that because of me.” 

 

_ Wait, what?  _

 

He must’ve voiced that thought aloud, because Yuri blushes even more deeply, “I… uh… fuck.” He glances around and…

 

_ Does he like me?  _

 

_ What’s going on?  _

 

Yuri looks just as helpless, wringing his hands around as he looks at the other beings in the  _ attollo _ . 

 

Because yes, Yuri’s pretty. Beautiful. And his eyes… and maybe, perhaps, Otabek’s been watching the faerie since they first started showing up to meetings, both becoming a representative at the same time. Unconsciously, because he knows that faeries don’t take lightly to beings outside of their species admiring them. 

 

Had Yuri been looking back though? Did they ever meet each other’s gaze? 

 

Apparently so. 

 

Apparently so, because now Yuri’s looking back at him with that same blush, and his wings are sparkling slightly. 

  
“I… dammit,” He mutters the swear under his breath, “I would like to know you a little better.” 

 

“A little?” The  _ attollo _ speaks in a dry voice, almost a deadpan. It would be humorous if they weren’t, you know, trying to escape their deaths or anything. You know. Fun stuff. 

 

Yuri sighs, “A lot.” 

 

The  _ attollo _ moves up, and the floor count changes from four to hovering somewhere in between. 

 

“That would be nice.” Otabek admits, because whether he’s - stars forbid - attracted to Yuri or not, the first step would obviously be to get to know each other first. As friends. 

 

Friends. 

 

The  _ attollo _ moves up more, and it’s clear that it won’t take much more to stabilize them at floor five. At this point, the smell of smoke is all but gone - the fire must be limited to floors 1 and 2 - but it won’t take much to kill them inside this tiny room, and what if the building collapses? 

 

“I’m a lesbian!” Mila blurts out, her voice distinct. Being the only female in the room - as well as the loudest voice at the time - clearly shows, and everybody jumps at her announcement. 

 

The elf is wringing her hands together, “Actually, I’m dating Sara - you know, the siren rep we didn’t invite? - and we’ve been dating for a couple months and I know that most elves don’t appreciate interspecies relationships but Viktor gave me his stamp of approval and it’s not weird or anything right?” She’s rambling, going off on a tangent, and apparently the  _ attollo _ appreciates this bout of honesty because it slides up and the doors open at floor five. 

 

The doors open, and immediately everybody runs out, onto the roof. It’s a beautiful day - sun is shining, skies are clear and blue - but it’s marred by the smoke wafting from the building. Luckily, the ladder is already in position, elongating to curl down the length of the building and then some, landing some distance away. 

 

Viktor stands at the top, and he beckons the other beings to the ladder, “You guys go on ahead.”

 

Minutes pass, but it only takes ten minutes for everybody to get down the ladder and stand in a huddle away from the fire. There are a couple of nymphs and dryads - probably from nearby lakes and ponds - watching the flames with fear, also from a distance, but they say nothing. 

 

“Wait, all of our stuff is in there! Is it going to get burned?” Guang Hong asks, breaking the silence with his much higher-pitched voice. 

 

“I’ll… I’ll reimburse you all.” Viktor promises. 

 

Otabek just sighs, and then there’s warmth pressing against his side. When he turns to look, Yuri is leaning against him casually, the faerie’s eyes glinting almost mischievously. 

 

Perhaps, one day, they can actually get to know each other. 

 

For now, he’s pretty contempt with watching Viktor talk to the nymphs and dryads, attempting to figure out a way to put out the fire without using too much magic. 

 

And if Yuri’s at his side, waiting? 

 

Well, that’s a whole different story, isn’t it?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ((just wanted to point out that I always read the attollo's lines in my head with Lilia's voice. Do what you will with that.))
> 
> ((Also, please tell me if you want to see more of this au))


End file.
